Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters: Cider and Stew
by prehistoric-huntress
Summary: A collection of drabbles of the adventures of Leo and Calypso in their Shop :)
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning. _Too_ early. He hated waking up at five in the morning, but if that's what she wanted, that's what he did. He would do anything for her.

Yawning, he pulled the keys off his belt and opened the back door. The smell of cinnamon almost knocked him off his feet as he walked into his office. He plopped down into his chair at his desk, and looked out the huge window to his right. It was big, with no seams to obscure the clarity. He was squinting through the morning sun at the girl he loves.

She was in jean capris, like she was almost every day, on her knees in her garden. He had built their shop around her garden, keeping the view of the morning sun clear. She wanted it that way. She liked having her garden facing the direction of the sunrise. And he had happily obliged.

And he had created this window to watch her. He loved to see her planting flowers or picking vegetables, her cheeks streaked with dirt and her forehead beaded with sweat and her capris grass stained. She sure looked hot when she was dirty. Almost as if she could feel his eyes on her, she turned.

She smiled, and it was brighter than the sun that was rising. She got up, wiped her hands on a light blue cloth she kept tucked in her back pocket and walked towards the window. She came in through the door beside it, specially made just for her. He spun his chair to face her as she walked in.

"Hey," he said, opening his arms. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey," she whispered as she kissed his lips, the taste of fresh oranges tingling his taste buds.

"You look sleepy," she said, cupping his face in her hands. She smelled like fresh grass and dirt. Her hair was up in a high pony tail.

"Not anymore," he smiled, pulling her closer. She chuckled. "You know, maybe we should close early today and, uh, go home," he said, twirling his fingers in her hair, grabbing her scrunchi and slipping it off. Her hair fell lusciously around her shoulder and framing her beautiful almond-shaped eyes. She smiled slyly.

"We can't let down the customers," she said, tapping his nose with her finger.

"So you remind me every morning," he said. He pulled her into another kiss that somehow ended up with Calypso on her back on his desk.

"Leo…" she scolded softly.

"Stop teasing me, Caly," he smiled.

"I don't tease," she said, as her hand slacked onto her shoulder, pulling down the strap of her tank top.

"Sure you don't…" he said, as he leaned in to kiss her again, their chests touching, their hearts beating together. Papers fluttered and pencils fell onto the floor as he climbed onto the desk to get to her better. He could feel her smile against his lips.

"Mr. Webber is here," a voice said. They both yelped and rolled. Leo fell hard on his back as Calypso landed on top of him. The voice laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you guys?" They got up, Calypso blushing red and fixing her shirt that was almost completely off and Leo feeling oddly hot as he buttoned up his shirt again.

"Does the term "knock before entering" mean anything to you, Jason?" Leo said sarcastically. Jason chuckled.

"I'll be tending to the garden," Calypso said, clearing her throat and walking back out into the garden, but not without casting Leo another overwhelming look of lust. Leo tried to keep his cool, but Jason knew him well enough to see it clearly.

"And the A in Garage is out on the sign," he added, with a smirk.

"I'll, uh, fix it," he said, as he walked outside. He walked by Festus who squeaked and creaked at him.

"Yeah, I know. A is out, on my way," he said as he grabbed a latter and walked outside. He looked up at the sign. In the parking lot, several demigods and _good _monsters walked in and out, especially Tyson and his siblings from the Hephaestus cabin. Some demigods were being attacked by their own creations, while others chased after theirs'. Yep, just another normal day at Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters: Cider and Stew.


	2. You Got A Little Something On Your Face

**You Got A Little Something On Your Face**

"Leo! Need your help, buddy!" Percy called, as he walked into Leo's office.

"What is it?" Leo asked, standing up and getting ready to jump out the window. Percy wasn't a bad guy, but Leo didn't trust him with machines. Percy usually didn't bother, but he tried making some once… Let's just say, Leo had to rebuild his entire lobby.

"Relax, I didn't build anything this time. I gave up on that when I burned my eyebrows off," he said. "It's Tyson." Leo relaxed and sat back down, playing with the little toy helicopter he's started since the morning.

"Well, bring him in! I wanna see what he made," Leo said. Tyson, as a Cyclops, was probably Leo's best building buddy. They were both immune to fire, so Tyson could help him with the harsher projects. Not to mention, Tyson could make some seriously wicked stuff. Tyson walked in and Leo burst out laughing.

"Hey bud, there's something on your face," Leo snickered. Tyson raised his hands like "Gee really? I couldn't see it." Stuck on his head, was a giant metal contraption that looked like a flower with teeth. It was completely wrapped around his face, and it seemed to be… sucking?

"Yeah… I accidentally touched it and it… well, you can see," Percy said, swinging his fists as he stepped to the side, looking accusingly at the metal flower. Leo stood up, still snickering, as he walked over and studied the flower.

"Is it trying to eat your face off? Because, I would really like to keep mine. No offense," he said. Muffled sounds came through metal, as if Tyson was trying to argue with Leo.

"Okay, okay, I hear you," he chuckled. "Come here, big guy, sit down. You're like the damn Eiffel tower to me," he said as he grabbed Tyson's elbow and steered him to one of the chairs he kept in his office. Tyson plopped down and Leo got a closer look, but when he got too close the thing actually hissed at him. Leo jumped back, slamming against his filing cabinet.

"Ouch," he said, as he rubbed his head. He got back up and got closer. He just wondering how he would unscrew this thing without getting his head bit off when a thought occurred to him.

"It's okay, buddy," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Tyson would just like his head back." The thing hissed again, but less threatening. "No, no. Percy –" the thing went crazy. "Okay, okay. Percy, out." Rolling his eyes, Percy stepped out of the room.

Leo stretched a hand out and spoke softly, remembering the first he'd met Festus. He began to stroke it.

"It's okay. Tyson loves you and I think you're pretty cool," he said. The flower made a sound that was probably a contented sigh. Leo grabbed it carefully and then pried it off Tyson's head. His hair was up in tufts of green goo and his face was grimy. He smiled a big toothy grin.

"Thanks Leo," he said, using the sleeve of his flannel to wipe his face.

"No problem," he said.

"Did you fix it?" Percy asked, as he stuck his head through the door. The flower started hissing and snapping at Percy.

"Yeah, I'd say it doesn't like you, Perce," Leo said, trying to sooth it.

"I'd say that too… I'll just wait for you in the car, Tyson…" Percy bolted.


	3. Did You Drive?

**Did You Drive?**

"You ready?" Leo yelled as he grabbed his car keys off the counter.

"Yeah!" Calypso replied from down the hall. "My shoe just won't-" she said as she hopped down the hall, one hand holding on to one of her feet. "Ah!" she yelped, as she fell forward. Leo laughed.

"Issues?" Leo smirked, as he knelt beside her. Calypso rolled her eyes, as she tried to put her shoe on. Leo grabbed her shoe, and helped her out.

"Ready?" Leo smiled. Calypso high-fived his forehead as she got up, stole the keys and walked outside.

"I love you too, baby!" Leo laughed as he got up and followed her. By the time he had locked the house, he saw Calypso in the driver's side, pulling on her seatbelt. Leo approached her window cautiously.

"Hey Sunshine, um, maybe I should drive," he said.

"Why?" she asked, looking at him innocently and quizzically.

"Well…" Leo picked his words carefully. "You're not the, um, best driver in the world…" Calypso raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Get in, Leo. I can drive perfectly fine." Leo, groaning, hopped into the passenger's side.

"Just remember to –" the car jerked backwards. Leo gripped the armrests as he flung forward. She stomped on the brakes, switched to drive and peeled out, making Leo slam into the backrest.

"Caly, please! You're doing forty in a ten mile zone!" Leo yelped, his knuckles white.

"Stop whining," she said. Down the road, a woman was about to cross the street.

"CALYPSO!" Leo yelled. He covered his eyes as he felt the car swing to the left, tires screeching as she pulled back into their lane, leaving a bewildered and frantic woman on the sidewalk.

"Oh my gods, Oh my gods, Oh my gods, OH MY GODS! CALYPSO WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Leo screeched as they headed for a turn, with yellow signs warning to slow down. She jerked the steering wheel, and two of the wheels came off the street as they turned, Leo yelling bloody murder the whole time. She made another sharp turn until she came to a screeching halt in front of a small hill.

"We're here," Calypso smiled. Leo was frozen in the seat, his eyes opened wide, his hands still clenched. Calypso poked his arm.

"Leo?"

"I'm- I'm o-okay," Leo stuttered. Calypso bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"I think I- I need some fresh air, that's it." Leo fumbled with the door, and opened it when Calypso unlocked it. He stepped out, but his knees buckled as soon as they touched the ground. Calypso jumped out and towards him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What's going-?" Chiron stopped, as he appeared over the hill. Calypso looked at him sweetly.

"Did you drive, Calypso?" Chiron asked, glancing at Leo on the floor.

"Yeah."

"Well, that explains it. Bring him up. I'll fix him," Chiron smiled.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorite this drabble story! :) I hope you guys keep enjoying it :)


End file.
